


Kiss & Swallow

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Smosh Kink!Verse [2]
Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Implied Kinks; Please Check Author's Notes!, Rimming, Subspace, bottom!Ian, collaring, literally just pure smut to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying face down on their bed, Ian huffs out a breath and wonders what part of his brain thought that this was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss & Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Kinks: sensory deprivation, predicament bondage, some other very vaguely implied things
> 
> I wrote a super jumbled little drabble thing on my tumblr, [here](http://smoshmastree.tumblr.com/post/70239451122/okay-but-imagine-more-ians-face-and-belly), and people liked it so here I am. Please read the tags for content warnings!
> 
> If you got here by googling yourself please leave now. Please. No, I'm serious.

Ian wasn't sure what defective part of his brain had thought that this was a good idea. Lying face down on his and Anthony's bed wasn't exactly an unfamiliar thing to him, nor was the rope tied around his wrists and threaded between his fingers, but they'd definitely never used a spreader bar this wide before and that was the main source of Ian's discomfort.

He should have known better than to agree to anything Anthony proposed while they were having sex, since having Anthony above him, hips jerking erratically and sweat beading on his shoulders, removed most rational thought from Ian's mind and left him agreeing to this. It wasn't the first time that Anthony had tied Ian up and left him for a while, though it did only come second to a foray into predicament bondage a few weeks ago which had been incredibly intense - mind-blowing, even. The new part of this wasn't Ian being worked up, then left hard and waiting for release which was prolonged agonisingly by a ring of metal at the base of his cock, nor was it the heavy red leather collar around his neck with golden brass rivets and a shiny D-ring at the front which clinked every time he moved. Rather, the new part was all of these things combined with a new toy, a remote control plug which Anthony had been keeping for a while until he figured out a good use for it.

Just as Ian's brain got to thinking about that again, tensing his stomach just for the thrill of feeling it jostle inside him, the vibration came back on. It wasn't enough to give Ian any gratification, it was more just a slight thrum of inconvenience. Ian could hear Anthony in the other room if he listened closely enough and stilled his heavy breathing, the sound of broad fingertips clicking against the keyboard of Anthony's laptop and the TV left on low as background noise. Almost as suddenly as it had been turned on, the vibrations stopped again and Ian unclenched his teeth, twisting his neck to wipe the sweat from his brow on his upper arm. His fingers flexed and his toes followed suit - they'd used this spreader bar before, but never had they had it extended as much as it was then. The pull in the dip where Ian's inner thigh connected to his body was already protesting and he didn't know when Anthony would be back in to take care of him; or, more to the point, if Anthony would even come back in that night at all.

That was the worst part, the waiting. Ian was still hard, the sheets over the mattress just rough enough to give him some stimulation when he tried to ease that unpleasant pull in his muscles, yet not rough enough to get him off. He wasn't tall enough to relax into the stretch of his limbs between the two ends of the bed, and Ian was cursing every deity that he could think of every time one of his legs threatened to go into cramp. A bead of sweat rolled down into the dip of the small of his back, leaving a damp trail across smooth skin. It wasn't too warm, far from it in fact, but the far off feeling of pleasure he'd been trying to chase for the past however long and the anticipation of Anthony walking in, seeing him with his body twisting and thrashing as he finally got the attention he was craving left Ian sweating and breathing heavily.

Ian registered the door to the little office room next to their bedroom clicking open then shut again and Ian prayed that Anthony was going to walk in, but footsteps passed the door instead. He couldn't deduce where Anthony was, but he did hear a small, devilish chuckle before the vibrations came on again twice as strong as before, knocking some of the air from Ian's lungs and leaving him to rut down against the bed as best as he could. A self-indulgent moan passed his lips, followed by a few short sharp gasps as Ian tried to angle the plug inside himself which, when he was lying on his front without the use of his legs or arms, was far more difficult than he wished it was. He scrunched his eyes shut and thrust his hips backwards as well as he could, unashamed of the wanton way he was writhing around and only half-heartedly trying to escape the binds around his limbs.

Once again the vibrations shut off suddenly. This time, Ian let out a strangled noise of disappointment and earned a distant sounding laugh in response. That _motherfucker_. Ian was harder now, leaking a small stream of pre-come onto the sheets beneath him and frotting against the slick slip and slide which disappeared far too quickly. If he craned his neck, Ian could see his alarm clock. Anthony had left him lying there, bound and constantly aroused, for the past two hours. It felt more like twenty two if Ian was honest. His hair was stuck firmly to his forehead and no amount of twisting his neck or wiping his face on the mattress or his arms seemed to fix that. Another sharp shock of vibrations, pulsing this time instead of constant and stronger than before, left Ian to groan helplessly through his dry mouth. He could hear heavy, approaching footsteps again and expected Anthony to wander past again, but with a click of the lock and a turn of the handle, the door was opened.

A laugh rose from Anthony's mouth as he entered the room, twirling the remote around his finger by the keyring part. Ian wondered why he'd let Anthony keep the remote in the first place, the smug bastard. Ian squirmed and felt his face grow heated as the realisation that Anthony's eyes were fixed on him set in. Anthony had seen him naked more times than he could count, and they'd definitely done kinkier things than this, but there was something overwhelmingly vulnerable about the way he was fixed to the bed with his ass in the air and legs spread that always left his face flushed.

"Oh, is that what this does?" Anthony quipped, but Ian knew better than to reply when Anthony span the remote around his finger again. Pushing for a reaction, Anthony clicked in the top button once, twice, three times, ramping up the intensity high enough to leave Ian clenching down on the plug and screwing his eyes shut as his lips fell open in a silent 'oh'. He could hear Anthony shifting around behind him, but he couldn't turn his head far enough and even if he could he didn't think he'd be able to open his eyes, small shocks of pleasure shooting up to the tips of his fingertips as the toy shifted inside him and fleetingly caught his spot. Another click on the remote and Anthony set it aside, content to watch Ian with dark eyes as he undressed himself, discarding his clothes on the floor.

Ian let out a self-indulgent moan when he heard Anthony's jeans hit the floor, the clink of his unfastened belt a dead giveaway. He felt cool hands spreading him open and his face flushed a deep crimson colour at the indignity of it, torn between feeling a little embarrassed and incredibly turned on. Anthony hooked his fingers around the flared base of the plug and tugged at it, not hard enough for it to slide out of Ian but hard enough for there to be a definite sensation. Ian felt hypersensitive the moment that Anthony's hands had started wandering over his skin and nothing highlighted that more than the smack that fell against his left ass cheek, leaving a satisfying red imprint.

"You're being a good boy, aren't you?" Ian heard from behind him, the words leaving him to press his cock against the mattress desperately. Anthony smirked, leaning down to bite hard at the back of Ian's thigh. "You've been waiting for so long and I've barely heard a word from you..." Ian's leg twitched at the firm bite, but he was completely distracted by the sudden empty feeling as Anthony pulled the plug out of him and set it aside. The emptiness didn't last long, though Ian did manage to nod before Anthony buried two saliva slicked fingers knuckle deep inside him and cooed out more affirmations, telling Ian he was 'so good for being so patient' and that he 'looked incredible'. Ian only moaned in response, nerve endings pricking underneath his skin everywhere that Anthony touched, kiss, bit or licked him.

A hand wandered up Ian's spine and tangled in his now messy mop of hair, tugging firmly to one side. "I love how this colour red looks on you, baby," Anthony murmured, his lips still wandering their way over the back of Ian's thighs leaving blazing hot trails in their wake. Ian felt as though he was gasping for air and nothing enhanced that feeling more than Anthony leaning up and hooking his fingers into the back of the worn collar around his neck. A slow pull lifted Ian's head and he choked on the air trying to get into his lungs, the fingers on Anthony's other hand busying themselves with crooking and twisting and spreading. It was complete sensory overload, so much so that the feeling of the sheets below him against his aching length was enough to make Ian screw his eyes closed so tight that stars danced around in the darkness.

Anthony added another finger to Ian, and after having a plug inside him for over two hours he didn't really need any preparation at all, but Anthony revelled in being able to pull Ian apart tiny piece by tiny piece the way that only he knew how to do. The fingers underneath Ian's collar let up their grip suddenly, leaving Ian's face to slam back into the mattress and his lungs to burn white hot as he gasped for air. He felt like his limbs were filled with nothing but fluid, feeling incoherent and fucked out already, barely able to cope with the lurch in his stomach as Anthony pressed firmly against his spot, circling the tips of his three fingers quickly. There was nothing gentle about this, but there was time for that another day.

"F-fffuuuuck," Ian groaned out, quite literally going cross eyed from the intense, stomach clenching feeling of Anthony working fingers over his prostate. A smack to his ass brought him back to relative normality, a burning handprint left on his skin, already slightly reddened from two days previous to this. "I need- I want... I, I just need, uh..." Ian's words trailed off into a long and low moan as Anthony ducked his head and licked a wet trail over the back of Ian's thigh, swallowing before flattening his tongue against where Ian was stretched around his fingers. Ian wanted to try and squirm away but at the same time wanted to press back with the little leverage he had - there was no time to decide that before Anthony pulled his hand away and instead pressed the tip of his tongue past Ian's slick entrance.

Ian thrashed slightly, near convulsing at the feeling of Anthony's hands spreading him open and pinning his hips down against the bed. He was so far gone that he wasn't even sure of his name anymore, his heartbeat swooshing in his ears as his boyfriend's tongue alternated between swirling and pressing into him. His fingers dug into the rope around his wrists, tugging at his binds and panting obscenely, his face pressed into the cool mattress with unfocused eyes darting around on the rare occasion he managed to open them.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Anthony asks, pulling back and licking his lips. It's undignified when he spits into his hand and strokes himself a couple of times, but Ian was spread out underneath him after all, ass in the air and his cock straining against the sheets underneath him. Anthony had no reason to feel undignified at spitting into his hand, not really. Ian's only response was to groan and look back over his shoulder, his hair falling across his forehead in the few spots that weren't stuck down with sweat. Ian nodded and wriggled himself very slightly closer to Anthony, so close that he could feel the other man's body heat against the insides of his thighs. It was driving him insane, by all accounts. "You've been such a good boy for me tonight," Anthony murmured, one hand next to Ian's side to support him and the other wrapped around the base of his cock as he pressed into the hot, tight heat.

Ian moaned loudly when Anthony's hips pressed forwards, his voice wrecked and head swimming enough to stop him forming any proper words. Anthony gave Ian no time to adjust, slowly dragging his length out and snapping back in again sharply, hard enough to jolt Ian's entire body. Ian was at the point where he was tensing involuntarily then, fingers and legs and stomach and face twitching every so often outside of his control. The ring around his cock stopped him from coming though, no matter how much his insides tensed up or how hard his length rubbed against the sheets underneath him. Anthony leaned back once he'd got a fast, rough rhythm going, both of his hands gripping tightly onto the small swell of flesh at Ian's hips, new bruises darkening old ones against pale skin.

Anthony loved seeing Ian like that. He was so blissed out that his eyes were practically rolled back, his fingers tight over the rope holding him down, the rough fibres scratching and marking his wrists and hands. Anthony liked those marks, liked knowing that he was the one who caused them and that they broadcasted a very clear message to everyone who so much as glanced at Ian. "You're so good, babe," he groaned, digging his short nails into Ian's skin. "You've been so good for me tonight..."

Ian felt the tight pull above his wrists give way, and a glance up revealed that Anthony had untied the knot and let the restraint go slack.

"I want you to kneel up for me, Ian," Anthony murmured, gripping the back of Ian's hair tightly and practically pulling him up off the mattress. Ian's response was to lift his ass in the air, awkwardly shuffling his widely spread legs up until he was kneeling, old carpet burn stinging on his skin. He'd left a wet line where his cock had been, aching and leaking pre-come since before Anthony had even come back into the room. Ian's face met the mattress again, bright red and purple marks on his wrists hurting as he flexed his fingers, all the while appreciative and obscene sounds spilled uncontrollably from Ian, his dry lips a stark contrast to the too-wet tongue lying heavy and useless inside his mouth. "Oh yeah, you're being such a good boy, babe," Anthony said softly, as he arched his back and pressed open mouthed kisses between Ian's shoulder blades.

A small shift of his position and electricity shot through Ian's body, leaving him pressing back hard against Anthony as his boyfriend kept up that hard and punishing rhythm. The kisses on his back made their way up to his neck and left Anthony pressed tight against his back, buried deep inside and barely moving his hips.

"I'm gonna take that ring off you now, baby," Anthony's voice was hoarse, his breathing heavy, and if Ian had been even half in the real world he'd have realised how close the other man was. "Do not touch yourself. You touch yourself, I leave you here for another three hours, okay?" Ian groaned at that, then at the relief of Anthony's hand lightly touching the base of his length as he rolled the ring off. Ian was shocked that he didn't come straight away, but he knew Anthony didn't fuck around. Plus, he wanted to please him, wanted to make Anthony proud of him and ensure that his usual morning routine involving Anthony brushing his hair and picking his clothes was maintained.

Ian whined, progressively getting more vocal as the pressure inside his gut threatened to release at any time. He was like a coiled spring, now slamming himself back against Anthony who for the most part just leaned back and watched the show. The slow slope of Ian's back, sweat beading and rolling down his neck and under his collar, his fingers clutching hard at the sheets to ground himself... Anthony adored it. He grit his teeth as he felt himself teetering on the edge, gripping Ian's hips firmly.

Once again he leaned down, licking over the shell of Ian's ear only to suck his earlobe into his mouth and bite gently. "I want you to come for me, babe," Ian heard through the haze in his head and that, along with the affectionate touches Anthony was lavishing on his hips, sent him flying over the edge. His eyes rolled and he nearly screamed, three hours worth of anticipation and teasing building up to this one single moment. If Anthony hadn't been holding him up, his knees would have given out for sure, though with his face already pressed hard against the mattress he wouldn't have gone far. As he painted the bed underneath him with slick, white stripes, Ian's legs shook and he let out a dry sob, and in the immediacy of it all forgetting to swallow and leaving a dirty trail of spit on the sheet. "You're such a good boy, such a good boy," he heard again, muffled as though Anthony was miles away from him. The terms of endearment and praise only added to Ian's orgasm, his toes curling and fingers creasing the sheets as he cried out Anthony's name over and over, getting quieter and quieter as he rode out his orgasm.

Anthony was relentless - he didn't stop snapping his hips for a second, even when Ian was on the verge of passing out with his eyes rolled back. Ian took it, low moans escaping his mouth on every exhale as he shook and tried to press backwards further. With a grunt, Anthony pulled out of Ian with a slick 'pop', taking one hand from the others' hip to stroke himself quickly until he came with a shout of Ian's name. Ian felt the warmth cross his lower back and the top of his ass, the liquid already rolling in a couple of rivulets over the swell of his ass and down onto the back of his leg.

"Christ, Ian," Anthony eventually got out, giving himself one last stroke, swiping the last drop of come from the tip of his length. He scooped up some of the mess on Ian's back and leaned forward over the shorter man, pressing two fingers into Ian's mouth. He slumped off to one side, motioning idly for Ian to do the same thing when he was ready. He felt the comforting weight of Ian's body against his, not minding the sticky spread across his boyfriend's hips and stomach. "You're just... You're such a good boy," Anthony said softly, offering Ian an affectionate ruffle of the hair.

Ian was still breathing heavily, rocketing down out of that headspace that only Anthony could ever push him into. His brain was still admittedly foggy, all of his limbs aching and the spreader bar between his ankles making it hard to cuddle up next to Anthony. "I l..." Ian took a deep breath and tried to settle the quiver in his voice, (after an orgasm like that, it was no shock that he was on the verge of tears,) "I love you so much," Ian said, his voice still shaking even as Anthony pushed his hair back, then slowly unhooked the red, thick leather from around Ian's neck, setting the collar aside.

"I love you too," Anthony affirmed. He stroked Ian's hair, then the side of his neck, fingers pressing into the pink indents left by Ian's collar on his skin. "I think we should get cleaned up." Without waiting for a response, Anthony took the lead as was so often the case, helping Ian free of the ankle cuffs keeping his legs spread and carefully helping his boyfriend to his feet.

He pressed a warm, soft kiss to Anthony's cheek as he was helped to the bathroom, ache settling into his bones and muscles. Standing in front of the bath as the water ran, Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian's body and held him close, cooing more softly spoken words of adoration into the fluffy mess of Ian's hair.


End file.
